


Mirror of the soul

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e22 Borderland, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is as heartbroken by the situation as Abby, but not for the same reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of the soul

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little piece of that episode again. It just flashed before my eyes while I was watching a rerun of that episode this morning.  
> Thanks to my beta for her work, it's really appreciated.
> 
> Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci as always.

**_“You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel.” Johnny Depp._ **

****

 

The moment Abby had seen the picture of Shannon and Kelly in the article about Pedro Hernandez's death while she was still in Mexico; she knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

In his basement, Gibbs was applying glue on a chair leg before he would press it on the body of the chair he was restoring when he saw Abby watching from the middle of the stairs that was leading down to his basement.

"Hey Gibbs," she greeted him.

"Hey Abbs," he answered briefly looking up at her for a few moments, before his attention went back on what he was doing.

"Can I come in?" She asked him in a soft, somewhat sad, voice.

"Yeah, you're already in."

"You're right." Abby mumbled as she came down the rest of the stairs and walked over to him.

"Hey"

"Hey."

"Well it was nice talking to you," she told the man she admired and thought she knew better than anyone else.

"Abbs, why are you here?" Gibbs asked as he looked up at her.

"You know why I'm here." Abby told him, as she looked at him visibly disappointed and hurt.

Typically, Gibbs carried on what he was doing and let Abby speak. There was no point of denying anything anyway. What he had dreaded for so many years had finally happened. One of them had discovered the truth about the causes of Pedro Hernandez's death. Of all people, of course, it had to be Abby to find out first.

He didn't want her to see him differently because of what she had discovered, but he knew that it was impossible, the image she had of him was shattered, hopefully not in too many pieces.

Gibbs had the sickening feeling that his forensic scientist was looking at him as if he had betrayed her, and he hated it. Even if in a way, he had indeed betrayed her. He had actually, betrayed them all by not telling them his secret, but everyone had secrets right?

Gibbs wasn't proud of what he had done: killing Pedro Hernandez hadn't brought his wife and daughter back in the end. They were gone forever, but how many people would the man have killed as he had kept his activities? He had done it for the wrong reasons, but it had served a greater purpose, hadn't it?

He knew it in his heart, but how could he explain that to Abby Sciuto - the woman that was nothing else but kindness and love. All she was seeing was the evidence that told her that the Gibbs she knew had killed a man in cold blood. That's what she had discovered. Even if inside of her she understood why he did it — Hernandez had killed his wife and daughter — but that didn't make it any better; he had killed a man in cold blood. In an act of vengeance, even. As for Abby, it felt as if all she had ever believed in had been destroyed in a matter seconds.

Abby always needed to find the good in things and people, but this time she had to face the reality of facts — facts she wished would never have been there. Closing her eyes wasn't enough to make everything go away and forget it had ever happened.

Gibbs hated to see her in such pain and hated himself because he was causing it, but he couldn't change his past and neither could he change what he had done, it had forged him to the man he was today.

He couldn't say to her what she desperately wanted to hear. He couldn't tell her that she was wrong or that she made a mistake. That would be a lie and Abby knew it. Gibbs knew it too.

"Would it help?" He asked.

In a broken voice, she heard herself answer "No." Then she looked at him with her big green sad eyes and told him "What I really need to know, Gibbs is if you're gonna love me no matter what?"

Gibbs tilted his head slightly to the side and gazed at her, and Abby could read the hurt in his eyes. She bit her lower lip a little.

"I can't believe you are actually asking me this, Abbs." The silver-haired man standing in front of her said, hurt and anger creeping through his voice.

"Gibbs..." Abby started, but he cut her off.

"How can you even doubt it for a single second?" He said in a hurt voice.

"Gibbs" she started again as her eyes filled up with tears.

"No, Abby...” He started has he came to stand even closer to her. "Look at me. Look at me, Abbs! Look at me in the eyes and you tell me the answer to the question you just asked me." Gibbs told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders, but keeping her at arm's length.

It took the scientist a moment because her vision was a bit blurry, but then she gasped when she saw the truth in his cobalt ones.

The duck-man had been right when he told them once that the eyes were the mirror of the soul...

She could see it all. Gibbs loved her, and would no matter what she would do or say. He trusted for her to do the right thing. He trusted her with his life the same way she trusted him with her life.

Gibbs, the man she's been in love with for as long as she could remember, loved her unconditionally. Loved her for who she was. He was in love with her.

The tears rolled down her cheeks as she threw herself in his arms.

"Oh, Gibbs..." She said as she held him tightly.

 

~The End ~

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope to see you all for my next story.**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
